Never Knew Till Now
by decadenceofmysoul
Summary: Renee shipped Bella out to Charlie when she was 12. Bella met the Cullens and La Push Pack gangs. Go into real big trouble before Charlie sent Bella back to Renee when Bella was 15. Renee can't deal with Bella so she turns to Bella's real father for help. Will he step up? What made Bella turn out the way she did?
1. Chapter 1

Hap POV

Tossing my kutte on and heading for my bike. Clay told me, I had a few days so could take off towards Bakersfield. Gemma came out of the office with vanilla envelope.

"Hey Hap" Gemma hollered.

"This just came for you." She said as she waved the envelope.

"What the fuck is this shit?" As I grab the envelope.

Gemma shrugged and walked off. Sitting back down on my bike I took the envelope and opened it.

Hap,

I am writing this letter because I'm too scared to tell you in person. I know that makes me a pathetic bitch by your standards. Now before I tell you what need to, please promise me you won't fly into a rage and kill anyone.

Here it is, on September 13, 1987, we became parents of a beautiful little girl. I named her Isabella Marie Lowman. I didn't know I was pregnant until a couple of months after I married Charlie Swan. We are now divorced and have been since Bella was 3 months old. I'm not writing this for child support or anything like that. I just thought you would like to know, that you had a daughter.

She is so much like you. Her temperament, attitude, skin color are all you. Though she does have my eyes. Bella will be turning sixteen soon and she would love to get to know you. Bella has always asked about you. So here is my number xxx-xxx-xxxx. Please let me know, it would mean the world to her.

Hope to hear from you soon,

Renee Dwyer nee Higginbotham

Third Person POV

Happy got off his bike, shaking and trembling in rage. Clenching the letter in his fist and he stomped towards the clubhouse. The clubhouse doors swung open with a bang.

"Hey Hap, I thought you already left to see your ma." Clay said.

Happy didn't answer. They all looked at him and seen that Happy looked ready to kill someone. Looking at each other unsure what put Killa in such a mood.

"What's up Hap?" Tig asked.

Hap turned and glared at him then shoved the letter towards Tig.

"Your bitch of a sister, that's what." Happy all but yelled.

Tig eyes widened, wondering what the fuck his half sister did now. Grabbing the letter Tig scanned over it then gasped shaking his head. Tig could not believe the shit Renee just pulled.

"Brotha, you gotta believe me. I had know idea of this." Tig

"Yea, I kinda figured that brotha." Happy said with less rage.

Everyone else looked between the two was utterly confused.

"What the hell is going on here?" Piney bellowed.

"Alright I tell ya. Does anyone remember Renee?" Happy asked.

Everyone nodded except Opie, Jax, and Juice. Happy was unsure how to do this without getting pissed again. Tig knew where Happy's thoughts were going, so he clamped a hand on Happy's shoulder.

"I'll tell 'em Hap." Tig told Happy.

Tig POV

I can't believe this shit. What the hell was thinking? Having a kid and not telling the father for 16 god damn years. The last I seen or heard from Renee was when she married Charlie. She told me she wanted nothing to do with this life. Why now does contact Hap? Stupid bitch of a sister better have a good explanation for this shit.

"OK... ok. Renee is my half sister. Well about 17 years a go, Hap and Renee were a thing. Now the thing with Renee, she is well flighty and sometimes unstable. And no nothing like I am! Well anyways Renee decide one day things were over between her and Hap for no other reason than she was bored. A month later after the break up she marries Charlie Swan. He's now the Chief of police over in Forks, Washington. Anyhow a few months into the marriage apparently Renee found out she was pregnant. Now from what I got from the letter Renee was further along and unaware that she was knocked up when she married Charlie. Meaning Hap's a father. But my bitch of a sister decide to divorce Charlie when the baby was three months old and not say a word to me or Hap. So Hap just found out he has a daughter that is about to turn 16. Oh... and her name is Isabella Marie Lowman." I explained.

Hap nodded to me in thanks. Honestly I don't blame him for being pissed. I am as well.

"Well that some shit there, Hap." Opie said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do? I have a daughter that I just found out about. And knowing Renee its probably a bunch a bullshit that Isabella even knows who I am. I can't see that bitch the mothering type. Sixteen damn years I have missed!" Hap yelled and flipped the table in rage.

Third Person POV

No one knew what to say. They all knew Happy was not the type to dip out on responsiblity. Family was important to all of them.

"Hey Juice, run background on Renee Higginbotham, Renee Swan, and Renee Dwyer. I need to know what the fuck she's been up to. Oh... and run one on Isabella Lowman too." Happy told Juice.

"Get right on that for ya, Hap." Juice yelled as he left the room.

"I guess I should call Renee." Happy said while gritting his teeth.

"Put it on speaker phone Hap." Clay said as lead everyone into church.

 **(A/N: Bold is the background noise and voices.)**

 _Ring...ring_

"Hello, Dwyer residence." The man said.

"Is Renee there?" Hap asked.

"Yea, hold on." The man said.

 **'Renee phone.'** The man yelled.

"Hello, this is Renee." Renee said.

"Renee, it Hap." Hap said.

Renee gasped in shock.

"Hap, I didn't think you'd actually call." Renee said in a slightly shaky voice.

"What the fuck Renee? You just telling me now that I have a kid!" Hap yelled into the speaker.

"Look Hap I'm sorry I didn't say so sooner." Renee said with a sigh.

 _ **BANG...**_

"Hold on a second Hap." Renee said frustrated.

Everybody leans forward to listen in.

 **'Isabella, stop slamming the god damn door.'** Renee shouted.

 **'What the fuck ever Renee! I'll do it if I fucking want to, you stupid whore.'** Isabella screamed back.

The guys all looked at each other and Tig and Hap gave a slight chuckle.

 **'Watch what the fuck you say to me. I am your mother!'** Renee shouted.

 **'Says the birth certificate, but were you? I think not! You are nothing, but a cum guzzling whore!'** Isabella yelled.

"What the fuck?" Hap said staring at the speaker.

 **'Isabella, you will NOT speak to your mother that way.'** The man yelled.

 **'I'll speak to bitch however I feel like. You have no say. You ain't nothing a step fucking piece of shit.'** Isabella bellowed.

 **'Watch it little girl!'** The man yelled with warning.

"Holy shit!" Jax mumbled.

 **'What you gonna do? Huh? NOTHING... that's what! I'll break your fucking arm like the last time you raise your hand to me. Come on pussy... make a move.'** Isabella yelled and taunted.

 _ **CRASH...**_

The guys jumped forward trying to hear what was happening.

"What the fuck is that Renee?" Hap yelled.

"Sorry Hap, I gotta go. I need to run Phil to the hospital." Renee said sobbing.

 _Click..._

The guys looked at Happy with a smirk on their faces.

"Well if that's not a sign that she is yours than I don't know what to tell you." Bobby said with a chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

Juice POV

After several hours I finally got all the stuff on Renee and Isabella. All I can say is... Damn! Walking back to the guys I heard what Bobby said and wondered what the hell I missed.

"Hap, here is everything I could find." I said laying the folder on the table.

Happy grabbed the folder and started flipping through it. All we could see is the more he read and looked the more pissed he got.

Third Person Pov

"Well what's got you pissed now, brotha?" Tig questioned.

"FUCK!" Hap said slamming his down on the table. "Renee, the bitch, she was a shitty mother if this stuff is correct. Renee has jumped from state to state since Isabella has been 3 months old. THAT'S NOT EVEN THE WORST OF THE SHE HAS DONE! She had CPS called on her several times and Isabella put in temporary foster homes. Not to mention the few times its been recorded that Renee has been in rehab for popping pills and shooting H. I could strangle the bitch!" Happy roared in frustration.

No one knew what to say.

Jax POX

I somewhat understood more than the rest of the guys since Abel was born just a few months ago. That stupid crank whore that almost killed his son. ...sigh... At least his son has one stable parent.

"Hey Hap, what Juice pull up on Isabella?" I said slightly worried.

I hoped her childhood wasn't completely ruined by the bitch. I was brought of my thoughts as I heard someone laughing. Turning my head I find Hap chuckling and shaking his head. This can't be good...

"Well brothas... I don't know if I should be pissed or proud to tell ya truth." Hap said with a smirk.

"I know I was shocked too Hap!" Juice said.

"Alright enough! Tell us already." Chibs shouted.

Happy POV

"Alright... Isabella is currently 15 and likes to go by Bella to those considers family. She also goes by Isa on the streets. Apparently she has record and quite a few charges though most of them she seem got off with nothing or a slap on the wrist." I told them.

"The streets?" Opie and Jax yelled.

"What!?" Everyone minus Juice shouted.

"Isabella had a few shoplifting charges mostly for food with time served in juvy starting when she was just 7 years old. That continued off and on till the age of 12 years old. At that time she was shipped out to Charlie. There however Isabella got into some serious shit and heavy charges that she somehow managed get out of. I don't know if it was Charlie's doing or what." I explained.

"Shit!" Tig yelled.

I just nodded my head and started explaining more.

"It seems in the Forks and La Push area of Washington there is two rival gangs. The Golden Eyes of Forks and the Wolf Pack of LaPush. Somehow Isabella managed to make friends the Wolf Pack and Golden Eyes before dating one the Golden Eyes member. It's been reported that she is not a member of either gang, which is good. She however has been involved in some of their shit, which I seriously would love beat the fuck out who let her get caught in this shit. Anyways some of the charges are assault with a deadly weapon, possession of an illegal firearm, and there is even notes that she might be part of the Golden Eyes gun running. Though all charges were dropped due to lack of evidence. Apparently the boyfriend broke up with her a two months ago which lead to Charlie sending Isabella back to Renee a month ago." I said to the guys.

Third Person POV

All the guys were shocked minus Juice since he already knew. Suddenly the phone being to ring...

 **(A/N: Bold is the background noise and voices.)**

 _Ring... ring_

Clay put the phone on speaker.

"Hello" Clay said.

"Hello, this Renee. Is Happy there?" Renee asked.

"Yea" Hap said gritting his teeth. "What can I do for you Renee?" Hap sneered.

"Well you see earlier Bella and my husband Phil got into an argument. And Bella attacked Phil which lead him having a broken arm. Honestly I can't control the girl and I think it's now time for you to step up and be a father." Renee snapped back.

Hap clenched his teeth harder and slammed his hands on the table.

"Listen here you stupid bitch! You are telling me NOW that you WANT me to step up and be a fucking father? When I only just learned this shit only this fucking morning! But sure I don't mind. I damn sure will be the more stable parent..." Hap trailed off.

"I DID THE BEST I COULD FOR THE LITTLE BITCH!" Renee screamed.

Suddenly there was silence on Renee side till...

 **'Aww... Who ya talking to and about me with?'** Isabella angrily whispered next to Renee.

"Your father" Renee mumbled.

 **'Now we know Charlie ain't my father let alone sperm donor. So who the fuck could you possibly mean? Hmmm? Is it fucking possible that you knew who and where my father was all this fucking time? TELL ME... YOU STUPID FUCKING WHORE!'** Isabella screamed.

"Yes! And if I get my way you'll be his fucking problem from now on!" Renee exclaimed.

 **'Aww... but mommy don't you love me? After all I'm your little girl.'** Isabella taunted.

"NO... no I don't and never will." Renee stuttered.

 _ **:::laughing:::**_

All the guys here was a haunting laugh.

 **'Give me the phone so I can finally talk to my father. I can't believe you pulled this shit! Nana was right you nothing, but a cruel bitch.'** Isabella half yelled half sobbed.

Happy closed his eyes willing himself to calm down. They could all hear the pain and hurt in her voice.

"Hello" Hap said unsure what to say.

"Hi... um... dad" Isabella said as her voice cracked slightly.

"Isabella..." Hap began.

"Bella. Just Bella please." Bella told him.

"Alright... Bella then. Listen kid I just found out your my daughter this morning. I know all the shit your mother..." Hap started to explain.

"That bitch ain't my mother." Bella firmly stated.

"Watch the mouth kid!" Hap said slightly raising his voice.

"Why should I? What are you gonna do? Huh? Nothing that's what!" Bella yelled.

"You'll find out when I get your ass here. Understand me, little girl?" Hap bellowed.

Bella was unsure what to say. No one ever threatened her and actually follow through with said threat.

 ** _:::gulp:::_**

"Yes sir, I understand." Bella mumbled.

The guys were shocked at the conversation. Who knew Happy could be a stern father? Certainly none of his brothers.

"Now as I was saying. I know everything about you and your mother's history. I done a background check on the both of you. So don't bother trying to lie. What I want you to do is go pack all your important shit and clothes you want to bring. Then wait for me to contact you with info for your plane ticket. But if you don't get off the plane when land and make me travel to come pick your ass up. Lets just say you won't be sitting anytime soon." Hap warned.

"OK... I get it!" Bella exclaimed.

"Good. Now go do that and wait for my call." Hap said ending the phone call.

Hap POV

Well shit...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hap POV**

After finalizing Bella flight info and giving her all the information. I can now think... Well more like figure my next damn move. Shit... I should probably call ma. Nah... This shit is better said in person not to mention it might help cheer ma up. Bella sure seems like she going to be a little hellion, but then again she is my kid. Now it's just a fucking waiting game till she's here.

"Ok, Tig, you comin' with me when I head to the airport?" I asked and received a nod in return.

"We gotta pick Bella up at eleven o'clock tomorrow night." I said grinding my teeth trying to remember every other fucking thing I need to do before I picked up my kid.

"Got it...' Tig said as he was cut off. 'Any thing else we can help brotha" Clay bellowed.

Happy turned around with a smirk, "Honestly, I ain't gotta fucking clue." I said with a slight chuckle.

Gemma just came into the clubhouse when Clay motioned for her to come over.

"What goin' on?" Gemma asked as she wrapped her arms around Clay.

Clay explained everything to her over the next forty-five minutes. Gemma cocked an eyebrow over at Happy.

"Well damn Hap, sounds like you got a little bitch on your hands. Now Imma give you some advice. Don't start that alpha daddy male shit. Take sometime and get to know her and not go off of what you heard or read. Actually, that goes for all you boys. We don't have any clue on what's she has gone through, how it's effected her, why she did any of it. For all we know it could be a scared little girl behind that tough girl act. Not saying she is, but you gotta get the whole story first and that starts with earning her trust and getting know her. Then again she could just be wired to be a little bitch... just like Jax is constant asshole. Other than that I'll take care of everything else." Gemma told them before give Clay a peck on the check as she walked off.

Bella POV

I had just got off the phone with Dad. As I began to pack my mind began to wonder. _'Why the fuck is this happening to me? I mean seriously if Renee didn't want my ass, why wait almost 16 years before shipping me off?'_ Well I'm packed or should I say repacked since I never fully unpacked from Charlie's when he shipped me back to Renee. Damn... just thinking about all this shit makes my head want to explode. Now I have a Dad that I didn't know of. He seemed rather tough and strict. I sure hope not... I mean I ain't gonna go out of my way to be rude or disrespect, but I ain't gonna be no prissy ass girly-girl either. I guess I just have to play nice and roll with the punches.

"Isabella, get your ass down here!" The bitch... I mean Renee yelled out to me.

"Coming bitch... I mean mother!" I hollered back.

 _'How many more hours till I leave this hell hole.'_ I thought to myself as I was going down stairs. All I kept thinking was _'soon'_ I sighed.

"Get your shit girl! It's time to drop your fucking ass off." Phil announced.

Finally...

 _ **{Plane ride skip}**_

I just picked up my bags from luggage claim and exited the terminal. How am I going to recognize my dad? Just then I noticed two men in leather cuttes. The one looked like he just escaped the psych ward and the other looked like a fucking assassin. I can only hope the assassin is my dad. The insane fucker would just... well let's not go there.

"Isabella Lowman?' I nodded. 'I'm Happy... your dad and this is Alex "Tig" Trager, your uncle." Dad said as he pointed to Tig.

"Uncle!?" I exclaimed in question.

Well fuck what else don't I know...

 **A/N: Sorry it's been awhile for an update. Had major writers block. I hope to have more updates for you soon.**


End file.
